


Coffee date

by sewinshut



Category: 9-1-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewinshut/pseuds/sewinshut
Summary: They meet......





	Coffee date

This is it.’ Buck thinks standing in front of his mirror. He's finally going to meet her after four  
Months of talking and he can't remember the last time he was this nervous before a date.well, he can't remember the last time he's had a real date and not just a meet and fuck. She's different though, he hasn't even met her yet, he just knows and maybe thats hes been putting this off. ‘Would she be mad if i cancelled?’ he thinks looking at the discarded clothes across his bed. God, if the team saw him this messed up over a girl….A Woman, he never hear the end of it.  
Its just his outfit. if he could just figured out his outfit he'd be fine. Fine but everything he owns screams sex and he doesn't want Abby to think hes just after sex. But he's nothing if not honest with himself and his best selling point is his sex appeal. But he really wants Abby to like, like really bad. Because she's really smart and she talks to him like he matters. And not just when he’s in the uniform but like all the time. She's probably the best thing that's happened to him in a long time.  
She absolutely terrified. Why did she insisted on this? Oh god what if he dosent show? What if he does and he sees how much older she is and leaves. No… no buck isn't like that. He knows she's older and he was fine with that. He’s nice and kind, so not the other kind of guys she's dated. He even asks about her mom, god the last boyfriend who meet her didn't even want to be in the same room as her for more than five minutes.  
NO.Stop buck isn't like them. He young and exciting. He's kind hearted and he's the kind of guy who worries about the people he helps even after the jobs done. He said thank you, god he said thank you. It was weeks ago but it still warms her heart. He’s a good person and, she deserves a good person.

She gets there thirty minutes early and hopes that doesn't come off desperate. Does a coffee shop still works for date? Does he even consider this a date? She thinks sipping her latte. She looks down at her outfit. Maybe she should have taken her moms advice and worn something a little more sexy. Was a button down and a cardagian really what she wanted to portray? But buck didn't want to meet because he was worried about having sex too soon, she didn't want him to feel rushed. Maybe just one button undone, keeps it simple but a little flirty.  
He difenetly has way to much hair gel in but he's already running late.He doesn't even know where this coffee shop is on third. He smiles, he likes that she’s older like this and wants to meet in a coffee shop rather than a bar. He likes a lot of things about her like that. He hopes she like him too. He knows...he knows he's not a catch and he's taken away one of the things he's really good at but she's different and maybe she'll see him different too.  
He finally gets there and he's fucking terrified. ‘its now or never buck. Man the fuck up.’He thinks pushing open the door. “Hello.”


End file.
